


Feeling Safe

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony only feels safe one place</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Safe

Tony put the head piece on and interfaced JARVIS. When the heads up display came on and JARVIS was in his ear, he felt safe for the first time since before Afghanistan. With a deep breath, he took off in the suit and felt real freedom again. Sure he'd been surrounded by security. Sure he'd fucked his way through a series of women and men. He'd never admit it out loud but he hadn't felt safe regardless of the measures he'd taken. Until now. 

He built the suit. A modern version of the Stone Age first version of the Iron Man suit. He installed JARVIS. And now he was finally safe.


End file.
